


"Initiation" By Veela

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Spanking, Underage Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his heroics during the second task, Harry’s caught someone’s eye and she doesn’t have to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Initiation" By Veela

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest works, written in 2011 when someone requested Harry/Fleur and my mind set to work on how that pairing could even happen.
> 
> This is set in GoF so **Harry is 14** and Fleur is 17 or 18.

“It’s a lot bigger now isn’t it, ‘Arry?”

Harry Potter jumped as the accented voice wafted through the cool night air and turned around. Fleur Delacour, Triwizard champion for Beauxbaton Academy of Magic had managed to sneak up behind him as he stood in the cool night are next to the remains of Hogwarts’ Quidditch pitch. It took him a second to figure out what she meant.

“Oh the hedges, right?”he replied, waving his hands at the plants littering the once flawless stretch of grass.

They were indeed a lot taller than they had been a couple of weeks ago when the champions had been informed about the specifics of the third task. At that time, the hedges had barely been angle high trip hazards, now he could barely see over the top of them and they were so dense he couldn’t see through them at all. Not without a certain amount of apprehension, Harry realised just how thick and impenetrable they would be by the time that he entered them as a maze.

“Oh course ze hedges,” Fleur said in a playful tone, “What else could I be talking about?”

Harry’s eyebrow cocked slightly; Fleur’s friendly approach seemed entirely at odds with her usual attitude towards him, even if he had rescued her favourite little sister from the depths of the school’s lake during the second task. He remained suspicious, after all Fleur was the competition albeit competition that was very far behind at this point, she might be desperate to catch up in any way she could.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, gruffly.

“I could ask you ze same question, ‘Arry.”

Harry shrugged. In truth he didn’t quite know himself. There were many reasons he shouldn’t be walking the grounds in the fading summer sun and even more why he shouldn’t be doing it alone. Not least of which was a promise to his godfather that he wouldn’t do exactly what he was doing, right now but in the end Harry was doing it to prove to himself that he was still him. Not the chosen one, or a champion of schools but still Harry Potter, plain and simple.

“I think I just wanted be alone for a bit,” He said, at length, “Some peace and quiet, you know?”

“But ‘Arry” said Fleur in the same teasing tone, taking a step closer, “you ah not alone.”

“Well my plans never work,” he joked.

“Oh I would not say zat,” Fleur said, quietly, touching him gently on the arm, “you ‘ave done better than most.”

Harry did not know if it was her kind words that did it or the gentle warmth of her touch but in that moment, he began to felt better. A weight across his shoulders lifted, a weight he had not even been aware of until it was gone. The tension ingrained into his body since the previous October eased.

“I still cannot forgive myself for how wrong I have been about you, ‘Arry” Fleur continued, “Despite zee things I said, you still rescued my sister.”

“Ah,” Harry stumbled over his words, suddenly very aware that Fleur had not released her grip on his arm, “I don’t mean to offend you but I’d have done that for anyone.”

“I know you would ‘ave,” Fleur said, edging closer still, her face scant inches away from Harry’s. “You are a protector, ‘Arry, perhaps that is what I find so Compelling about you.”

And then she was kissing him; her lips sucking on his as a wave of tranquillity washed over him. It was a sensation Harry had only felt twice before; when Mad Eye Moody had taught him to overcome the imperius curse and during the Veela’s dance at the Quidditch World Cup. Had Harry been fully capable of thought at that point he might have been worried at the similarity of the two sensations but he was not, so he didn’t. To his mind at that point that was no good reason why a beautiful girl shouldn’t be passionately snogging him.

Harry’s mouth opened of its own accord as their kiss deepened, Fleur’s tongue was long and agile and darted into his mouth in quick snake motions, accompanied only by Harry’s wondrous groans. Her scent and taste flooded over what senses remained to Harry as her arms drew him close to her.

Eventually though even Veela had to come up to breathe. Even as Fleur withdrew, Harry’s light headedness did not dissipate. He remained slightly open mouthed and stunned. A knowing smile spread across the French girl’s face as she took one of Harry’s hands in her own and started to lead him away from the Quidditch pitch. In his affected state, Harry did not think to resist her, so together they strolled across the lawns, glinting orange in the setting sun and continued along the edge of the forest until they were standing right outside the great flying carriage that the Beauxbaton delegation had traveled in. Fleur opened the door inside with a sweep of her wand. Harry resisted slightly as Fleur tried to lead him inside.

“Come along Harry,” She said soothingly, “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Another wave of tranquility passed over Harry and spurred him into motion. The inside of the carriage was cramped, as space was at a premium in the vehicle. The ceiling was low; barely above Harry’s head height and such that Fleur had to bend over slightly so the top of the taller girl’s glorious head would not brush on the ceiling. Everything was paneled in fine woods and intricately carved; the ceilings lined in trailing vines with leaves and flowers and even tiny fairies carved between the plants’ curves.

Fleur’s cabin turned out to be tiny; with a narrow bunk covered in blue silk, a desk, a wardrobe, all built into the walls of the room. Harry didn’t have much time to appreciate it though, as soon as the door was closed and locked Fleur locked lips with him once more, her body pushed up against his, the thin silk of her robes no barrier at all between them. Harry’s jumper and shirt however proved to be much more of a hindrance. With a noise of frustration, Fleur’s long fingers finally found the hem of the garments and easily pulled them over Harry’s head. Leaving Harry topless. It was only a couple of paces to the bed and the next thing Harry knew he was laying on his back on it. He gazed up at Fleur as she stood over him. There was a ripple of silk moving across her body and then she was naked.

She was inhumanly beautiful. Her skin was pale and nearly completely free of freckles, moles or any visible blemish of any kind. Her silvery-blonde hair fell straight to the swell of her breasts, was so light and fine it looked almost ethereal. The soft light filling the room from a silver lantern in the corner made her look almost monochromatic. Even the hardened peaks of her nipples were only the palest shade of pink imaginable.

As he looked into her eyes, Harry could detect no definable changes in her features or expression nevertheless for the first time he could fully appreciate that Fleur was not human. Animalistic lust seemed to pour from her. There was brief pause as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Then Fleur pounced on him.

The naked French girl straddled him easily and then began showering his chest with kisses. Harry squirmed constantly under the sensual assault, as Fleur liberally applied her lips and tongue and even her teeth to his upper body, emitting small growling noises as she worked her way lower and lower until she reached Harry’s waistline. By that point the tension in his trousers had grown to such a point that he was unsurprised to hear a small ripping sound as the pressure lessened around his groin. It took him a second to realise Fleur was responsible and had pulled his garments off his legs.

His dick stood up from his body, heavy and hard. Fleur murmured in appreciation of its length and girth and then swooped down and swallowed his knob. An explosive grunt escaped Harry’s lips as her lips encased the head of his knob in indescribable softness. His hips lurched up ungainly against her but Fleur’s hands placed themselves at his hips, with surprising strength for such a slender girl, held him still as her head descended the length of his prick, lowering until her lips were splayed around the very base of him; her nose was buried in the dark bristles of his pubic and her pointed chin was nestled between his balls. Then she sucked. Harry’s head slumped into the cool silk of her sheets as if all the strength in his body had just been sucked out of his prick.

Fleur’s head start to bob up and down into his crotch at incredible pace. Harry whimpered and groaned with every downstroke that encased his dick in warm wet heat, the peak of every upwards motion treated the head of his cock to a swirling motion of Fleur’s tongue before she consumed his length once more. Harry lost track of time, of space of everything except Fleur’s mouth on him. Slowly he found enough energy to raise his head once more and for his hands to reach down and stroke away the brilliant fall of hair from Fleur’s face, so he could see his knob disappear into her. Instead his green eyes met her two blue orbs looking back at him. The connection was electric. It jolted it; unbridled pleasure surged through his body and doubled with every bob of her head that they remained connected for.

“Oh Gooood, Fleur” Harry gasped, “I’m going to...”

He didn’t quite get the words out even as bollocks tightened, becoming flush to his groin and sudden as a storm, his body pulsed with orgasm. He felt rather than saw the liquid spurt uncontrollably down his passages and into Fleur’s swallowing throat. It was the most powerful moment of Harry’s young life. 

Powerful enough to shatter the remains of the Veela allure’s hold on him.

Reality came crashing back to him. Before tonight, his entire sex life had consisted of noting Cho Chang was quite pretty, to now have not only to have been pretty thoroughly kissed but have had his cock sucked was near incomprehensible.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Harry growled, coming to his feet. Fleur looked faintly surprised and backed away slightly.

“It ez called ah blo-“ She started but Harry cut across her.

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about your Veela mind trick.”

“It doesn’t make you do anything you don’t want to ‘Arry,” Fleur pleaded.

“Well you wouldn’t have needed it then wouldn’t you?” Harry yelled.

“’Arry,” Fleur said, “Calm down!”

And in what Harry could only assume was desperation blasted him with another surge of allure. Only this time she gave it her all. Harry had only felt the most general of influences before, the light touch of the mascot’s widespread call or backwash from an influence intended for another. Fleur’s concentrated attack was something else entirely; the force of it actually staggered him. His heart skipped a couples before returning to beat a triple pace. Blood thundered through his body, heating his skin and bringing his slackened dick back to full mast, near-instantly. It failed however to make an impression on Harry’s mind, whether from past experience of resisting mental influences or just pure rage, Harry remained in control of himself. At least partly.

“I thought I made my feelings clear on you doing that,” He growled.

“’Arry...” Fleur whimpered.

“I can see I’m going to have to sort you out, before you’ll leave me alone though,” Harry said softly.

His arms darted out, seizing Fleur and yanking her close to him. Their lips met in a sudden deep kiss, Harry’s tongue plunged into her mouth deeply, ignoring her feeble moans as his tongue explored it new surroundings. He could feel the press of her firm breasts against his chest, where the points of her nipples were noticeable. Their kiss broke off as he suddenly turn and pushed her on ot her bed. She went off with a surprised spueal and landing on all fours on the silk, her beautiful round bum raised and facing Harry.

“...’Arry!” Fleur exclaimed, turning back towards him.

“Stop!” Harry commanded. And amazingly; she did, “this is what you wanted. Wasn’t it? What you brought here me for.”

He moved up behind her, his gaze eagerly examining the long graceful lines of her back and legs, and the cleft in-between them. The lips of her pussy glistened with moisture; moisture that was already streaked down the insides of her thighs. Harry took her hip in one hand and himself in the other.

“Well this is what you’re going to get!” He growled, with a thrust.

His tapered head easily parted her folds as he slipped inside her velty soft embrace. He kept pushing moving forward in small spurts, accompanied by his own panting and low mewls from Fleur. He only stopped when his hips were pressed against the round firmness of her arse. Harry’s clutched at her hips to support himself, pausing for a moment to adjust to the feel of her slick walls clutching at him. Then he started to rock back and forth, gaining moment.

After a second, Harry felt Fleur start to move under him. With every thrust of his hips, she bucked up against him, rolling their flesh together harder still, adding to the pressure growing inside his bollocks.

“You naughty girl,” Harry husked as he felt her grind against him, “you really want this, don’t you?”

She didn’t answer, just moaned and shoved her hips back.

Harry’s hand blurred with motion, impacting on the ass cheek beneath him.

Smack

Fleur’s insides spasmed as he did so. Constricting under the impact, compressing around his buried dick like a vice.

“Don’t you?” asked Harry and did it again.

Smack

And again

Smack

Fleur broke 

“Oiu!” She half-shrieked, “n'arrêtes pas! n'arrêtes pas!” 

Harry didn’t speak that much French. He had no clue what she was saying. It didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to stop no matter what she said. Both of them had entirely had control now. Perspiration covered Harry’s skin as he slammed into the willing bucking blonde. Her skin was merely glowing; luminous and beautiful.

He spanked her mercilessly; switching cheeks to keep things even. It didn’t take much more before Fleur lost it. La petite mort, it was called. It didn’t look so petite from where Harry was. Fleur bucked and spasmed like a woman possessed, it was all he could to stay on top of her; He wrapped his arm about her waist and slammed himself home one more time before he clenching insides carried him off himself, emptying what felt incredible amount of seed into her.

Exhausted they both slumped down in the tussled, damp sheets.

When Harry next found himself remotely aware, he and Fleur lay on their sides in her bed. Her back against his front, tucking the curve of his body. His arm still thrown possessively around her waist, he nuzzled her silvery blonde mane. It occurred to him that he was once again feeling that blissful sensation; all the world’s woes and worries erased from his body and mind but for a change it was neither the veela’s allure causing this, nor any kind of imperius curse: it was the simple pleasure of her body on his.

**Author's Note:**

>  _n'arrêtez pas!_ Was what google translate gave me or 'Don't stop'. So its probably dodgy and wouldn't said like that at all. So I don't speak french. So sue me. ;)
> 
> Credit goes to [PrettyPhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPhoenix) for correcting this to the more correct 'N'arrêtes pas'.


End file.
